Naruto & One Piece: A Grand Adventure In Sea
by shubhendu dutta
Summary: After fourth shinobi world war Elemental Nation enjoyed a long period of peace and growth. Now is time for them to step into world at large. Eight dragons and few others are chosen two for this work. This is continuation of cr4zypt work namely Legacy.
1. After Fourth War

**Naruto & One Piece – A Grand Adventure on sea.**

**AN:** _This story is based upon fanfiction legacy written by cr4zypt. And some ideas may be lifted from Shinobi of The high seas. Some things may not be clear if you have not read legacy._

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto and One Piece belong to their respective owners._

_**Chapter 1: After Fourth War**_

Fourth great ninja world war has ended around 50 years ago. That was the start of true peace in ninja world and whole of elemental nations. All nations small and big, even Samurai's had participated in the Great War. After its end nobody wanted to go back to previous system. So a new system of governance was established. Daimyo's unified and formed a council for deciding large decisions which may affect the whole of elemental nations. Shinobi and Samurai's also formed a central council. First council consisted of Kages and heads of remaining ninja villages and of course samurais. Whole of shinobi system was reformed now they were unified and worked as protection detail of general public, Daimyo's council and protector of peace. Even in peace time training of ninja were not slowed down. Efforts were placed on welfare of general public and lifting status of living. For last 50 years the leading man for all this change was Senju Naruto but he never took a head position even after being offered. He was lifted to status of god by public. Council's head was chosen by popular vote of all ninjas every 3 years. So for the first 21 years after that he tool a leave from council head position to spend time with his family. But he was given a post in council for his contributions. Senju Hinata his wife kept his head from becoming too big all this time due to all adoration. She was his anchor and his family was his life. In these fifty years Elemental nations has gone through unprecedented technological progress.

There were many surprises came to pass in Naruto and Hinata's life as years passed by. It was found that Naruto, Gaara and persons Naruto revived with his Rinnegan didn't age. Current theory was that since Naruto used Rinnegan and created a body hence they will not age since everything else created by Rinnegan didn't age. As for Naruto, being the jinchuuriki of Kurama from birth, Rinnegan and Senju and Uzumaki lineage all mixed and resulted in his agelessness. It also resulted in Naruto's children getting a bloodline which grants them longer lifespan close to 6 times the normal. No one got the rinnegan. But a dojutsu which was combination of byakugan and three tomoed sharingan. Hinata was also in her prime for 30 more years using Tsunade's Jutsu and would have continued but after that Naruto created bodies for Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mei and Temari using Rinnegan which doesn't age and transferring souls using Human path. Mei and Temari's because they married Tobirama and Gaara respectively. Tobirama didn't age due to rinnegan made body and Gaara didn't age because he was a jinchuuriki before even birth.

Hinata gave birth to two children one boy and one girl 3 years apart. Naruto was very happy at the time of birth and gave them name based upon name given to bijuus by Sage of six paths. Senju Shukaku & Chomei respectively. Original Shukaku and Chomei had no problem with that because he gained their respect too after he freed all bijuu from their jinchuuriki including Kurama, Shukaku and Gyuki but nobody died from extraction because his use of rinnegan to retrieve souls after they died, and in case of himself he slowly poured all of Kurama' s chakra outside using preta path thus evading side effects like death. It took a long time around 3 days non-stop due to vastness of Kurama's chakra. Due to using preta path to handle Kurama's chakra his chakra capacity again increased. His original chakra capacity which became around triple of Hashirama at age of thirty and stopped growin now tripled again. Hashirama's chakra capacity was around 5 times of a high kage. And now Naruto became a true chakra monster with having 45 times the high kages chakra. Surpassing few bijuu in chakra capacity. He, Tobirama, Mito , Minatio & Kushina all helped create human bodies which can handle a bijuu's chakra and have minds of bijuus using Rinnegan, body of Shinju and seals. So that no one can use Shinju body again to do so much damage and it also gave bijuu freedom because nobody could now seal them into anything. Naruto thought original Sage couldn't do that because seals were not that advanced at that time and he was on last of his life when he was dividing Shinju's chakra. Even then bijuu who were treated friendly live among original areas. Gyuki still lives in former Kumogakure. But Naruto could summon all of them using his animal path powers.

In the last few years Naruto has been thinking about world outside of elemental nations. Sometime around 20 years after the war Mifune and Naruto has become great friends because he trained Naruto in swordsmanship of Samurai including a curious technique which applied Haki, which is basically use of willpower to strengthen swords and body. It came into the discussion because when they sparred with practice swords even with his kamui activated he was hit by Mifune. He explained ,"Haki is pure application of willpower, having no doubt in your actions since its application of will power it can hurt him even being intangible because it affects his willpower. He found out that he could counteract or produce haki like effect with sage mode but even then he learned use of haki from Mifune. It was passed only to Heads and some close to head from previous heads. He also heard about outer world from Him. Which has became a sort of myth in Samurais , that they are offshoot of Samurai's of Wano country , somewhere on Grand Line , which as Mifune explained was a very dangerous sea. Use of chakra was incorporated into Samurai's after coming across ninjas.

Since his ancestor's dream was to create peace in the whole world so he wanted to go outside so he can at least try to understand what is happening in outside world and understand problems standing in path of peace.

He was lost in these thoughts on his bed when Hinata entered in room after bath. She saw Naruto lost in thought and said, " What are you thinking about Naruto?" Naruto said sighing,"Nothing." Hinata rolled her eyes and said, "We have been with each other nearly 65 years and you still think you can hide things from me." Naruto looked to her and said, "I had not yet decided on what to do so didn't want to burden you with nothing." Hinata came closer to Naruto and said,"So what are you thinking about?" Naruto said,"I was thinking about what me and Mifune talked about all those years ago. You know there is a vast world outside of Elemental Nations which are untouched and unexplored by elemental nations. We have been so engrossed in internal warfare and politics there was no time for anyone to go outside for anything. But now that Elemental Nations are stable and enjoying a peaceful time I was thinking about going out to sea." " Why are you thinking about this today." , said Hinata thinking over it. Naruto replied, "Tomorrow is a session of council, I wanted to discuss it with them and take their advice." "Why, are you bored with me and our children." Teased Hinata. Naruto hurriedly said, "No. Nothing like that. Its just that Sage of six Paths aim was to bring peace to whole world not to only elemental nations. And I think He knew about outside world too." Thinking that he is in some sort of trouble. "Shukaku and Chomei have grown , they don't need me to take care of them anymore but due to our grandchildren I have not decided yet. But I think they will be in good hands with their parents and if necessary I can come here using Hiraishin." Naruto continued. Hinata thought everything over and said "So tomorrow tell everyone and then decide about it. Now let's sleep or …..", opening her bathrobe. Naruto started opening his clothes and hurriedly said "ok" And they lost themselves in each other arms.

-Next day-

At council meeting Naruto presented the notion of exploring outside of elemental nations. Many were in favor of this idea, some because that we need to explore and know more about our world for the sake of knowledge and meeting new cultures and some because they thought it will be good to know more about outside world in case there was ever a threat from outside. So an idea of a team was proposed by Shikamaru. He said,"It is troublesome but since outside of our nations the territory is unexplored and as you will know from Samurai's a dangerous place so I propose people because of whom this peace has been established. Mainly eight dragons." At this Mei, Tenten, Tsunade and Jiraiya equally protested and said they too wanted to come with them because they are family. So this team of 12 was proposed as the advance team who will scout and as necessary more troops will be sent to strengthen relation establish ambassadors or as backup. It was easy for exchange of information after development of communication seal matrix by Mito , Kushina & Naruto based upon Hiraishin.

For travel on the sea a ship was commissioned in the council. Hashirama supplied strongest wood available which was reinforced with his chakra and Naruto provided rinnegan made reinforce metals for strengthening and riveting purposes. Inari's company which was most sought out company for wood crafting and buildings were given the job to complete the ships. He estimated that it will take around 6 months to 1 year to make a beautiful ship.

After council ended Shukaku and Chomei met with Naruto. Shukaku said,"Why are you leaving us?" Naruto sighed and said,"I promised myself that I will bring peace to the world and now you know world is much larger than only elemental nations. So I need to go out there and anyway I will not be only one hiraishin away. If you need me you know what to do."

The successor of Mifune a man named Urakaku gave him a copy of original map used by first samurai's to come here and explained they live in east blue part of the seas and close to calm belt hence there is no travel in direction of Kaze and Tsuchi no Kuni. Now was the time to prepare for leaving.

-After 10 Months-

As usual Inari completed the ship two month before the time limit. By the time everyone has come to peace with new developments. Initially his grandchildren were sad but he said to them that he and everyone on the ship was only one hiraishin far and they will come to see them periodically. Hashirama was happy that he didn't need to be bored anymore as usual.

It was decided that Naruto will be captain of the ship , Tobirama would be incharge of security and tactics in combat situations. Hashirama will be vice captain. Tsunade and Hinata will be medical specialists on board. Tenten was weapons expert. Navigator was Mei because she initially lived on Mizu no Kuni and was more experienced and knowledgeable in navigation. Mito was as usual maintenance expert with Hashirama helping. Kushina was mainly a swordswoman knowing Uzumaki style and use of Haki, not expert yet, which was taught to her by Naruto after announcement of exploration. Gaara was deputy navigator and pilot of the ship. Hinata and Naruto were also chefs because they have been cooking food for themselves from early childhoods and they now were expert in food making.

Everyone who was on board increased their knowledge and proficiency in this much time as much they could. They were going in uncharted territories from the perspective of elemental nations so some new weapons were needed because in the travel they may come upon some obstacles. They knew that every obstacle will fall with the combined power of ship residents like Naruto and Hashirama but even then for the sake of redundancy and for the ships where they were not available and will probably follow them after some time a new canon like weapon was created. It was fruit of countless hours of seal experts like Mito and nature chakra experts like Hashirama and Naruto since Jiraiya reached complete sage mode just few years back. It uses the nature manipulated chakra from operating person or persons in small amounts using that as a trigger it used previously absorbed nature chakra from chakra storage seal, and convert it into the nature of trigger, if two different then mixes it and expelled it with great range. For now mixing was only possible with two chakra natures and storage seal takes around 2 hr to replenish the chakra used after 10 continuous firing of weapon. With the right mixtures of chakra type effect were devastating. Like using earth and lightning chakra or fire and wind chakra. If there is 45 seconds gap in each firing it could concecutely fire 40 rounds. A light armor of every person was created by Naruto using Rinnegan which had more strength and flexibility than old dragon armor and can be worn under clothes.

Naruto's family which was also family of most of dragons and Choujuro , council members and thousands of people came to say farewell and good luck to them. It was start of a new chapter in history of elemental nations. As Naruto laid eyes on the ship he was awed. He thought it will be the second thing precious to him after family and friends. Ship made beautiful. It has seals carved into whole of hull to provide chakra again using also nature chakra storage seals to facilitate sea travel. But seals were designed such that it didn't make it look gaudy or bad it increased its beauty. It was not a very large ship since people on it were few. It was a corvette like ship, but with a few modifications. It had 8 rooms, 6 for couples and two guest rooms, one kitchen 3 bathrooms one relaxation room and one entertainment room and one practice room which was heavily reinforced by seals all under the deck except kitchen ,and relaxation room. Deck were covered in natural soft grass and earth there was a tree there too with a swing and it had three masts big central ones and two smaller. Biggest mast had a flag of elemental nations flying. Flag was a rectangular flag with circle in center and divided into six parts each one containing symbol of major countries and symbol of harmony in the central circle. Control wheel was on the deck which was under a roof. Instead of a crow's nest there was a circular room with windows to observe the sea and scenery. On the front of the bow was a beautifully crafted statue, from wood, of Shinju in his ten tail form. His tails smoothly flowing into railings and support to hull. Shinju was kept was kept because all chakra originated from him. And ship was named Mother Kaguya Kamikaze in honor of first person to dream of peace and use chakra.

There were two options for embarking through calm belt and grand line or travelling through east blue. It was decided because grandline was more dangerous it will be better for ship residents to have more knowledge in relatively safer waters before going into grandline.

All 12 people boarded the Kaguya and then anchor was drawn and the ship embarked on a historical journey with tears in eyes and smile on face of everyone , one departing and one staying. Because everyone knew it was not farewell any one of them could come here using Hiraishin when necessary.

-End-

AN: Please review.


	2. Romance Dawn

**Naruto & One Piece: A Grand Adventure On Sea**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or One Piece they are owned by their respective owners._

**AN: **_I am taking language as a constant all over the world. Also I am looking for a beta. So contact me please._

**Chapter 2: Romance Dawn**

←-Start-

They had left the elemental nations mainland just after morning and slowly move towards deeper sea. In evening Mizu no Kuni was just a spot on the horizon. Because of the seals and masts speed of ship was great. After that all of them sat down in relaxation room. Mei initiated the dialogue by addressing Naruto,"So where to first?" "I couldn't really comprehend the map all that well. So what are our options and positions." said Naruto. Mei explained,"As you know elemental nations are near calm belt and we decided to travel long route and travel east blue before entering relatively dangerous waters." Tenten interrupted," Why didn't I hear about someone from outside coming to elemental nations?" Mei said," I think one or two did came. But couldn't return or make an impression on elemental nations because of our ninjas, bandits or nukenins. This might have caused a dangerous reputation of our island and put apprehension in people who were thinking about coming here. Our Island is also placed deeper and isolated from other islands in east blue which this sea is named. Any other island in east blue is around at least three days of continuous travel with our ship which is one of the fast ones if not the fastest around." Tobirama said," That is why we started this journey, to introduce elemental nations to outer world and lessen their apprehension our nation." "As I was saying, so we need to at least travel around 3 days to reach an island. But that island is a bit small. I don't think there will be much of a market or good information resources there. One good sized island is around three and a half days, four if we go easy. It is named Dawn Island in the map." "Yeah she is right. We should go to this Dawn Island. So that we could gather some knowledge about seas, since the island is big enough there should be some ships going and coming there regularly." Tobirama said after observing the map. "_**So next stop, Dawn Island**_", Naruto announced in a loud voice. "Ouch", Naruto cried after Hinata and Tsunade both boinked him in head after his loud announcement. "Why did you hit me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Why do you have to say that so loudly" said Hinata. "It's just first day Naruto don't be overexcited, otherwise you will get bored soon." Tsunade supplied. Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato and Gaara just nodded their heads. They didn't want to be hit by their spouses.

←-Few Days Later-

As the sun rises on horizon Gaara, who still sleep less than normal, sees a landmass ahead. Using chakra in his throat he yells," _**Everyone I see an island.**_"."Why are you yelling man? You know Shika will not even wake up and will pay you back for this and so would I." Naruto said last part more of a mumble. He was coming up and rubbing his eyes to wake up. Mei quickly looked on the map and said," Yeah, this is the island. Gaara take the ship to the least busy shore of the island." "Yeah we need to do some recon before announcing ourselves to the island." said Tobirama.

After discussing for a few minutes it was decided that Naruto, Tobirama and Jiraiya will go to island for scouting purposes and will come back at the ship in the evening. For now Hashirama can build them a house and they all can rest a bit after long travel on sea. So they looked for a deserted shore and they made camp there first. After few hours of decompressing Naruto, Jiraiya and Tobirama left. Before leaving for main land Jiraiya got a reminder of not doing his perverted research from Tsunade in the form of a scorching kiss and a head boinking in reverse order.

←-Evening-

In the evening after eating dinner all people sat on the table on the ground floor of the house and started discussing what knowledge each of them heard or able to gather about the seas and government. Naruto started, "Kamui really is very useful using it with Meisaigakur no Jutsu I was able to hear many things and using kenbunshoku haki (Again thanking Mifune for teaching him about haki of all types, even Haoshoku Haki, which is similar to killing intent but with broader effect. Again all people who mastered sage mode could use this one. Since he checked with Hashirama and Jiraiya and they both had it.) And sage mode simultaneously I was able to even guess about population and shape of the island. As far as I could gather there are two main population hubs. I think one where I was is a village named Foosha and heard people talking about Goa kingdom which must be the other town or city. And I think there is a forest and mountains between them because I could sense few people and many animals in between." "You are right and I was able to gather that island is somewhat semicircular, with most of the straight shore belonging to Goa kingdom. People are divided by nobles and normal, and piracy is normal on sea." Tobirama added. Jiraiya further stated, " I too heard about pirates, after getting one person drunk he explained that there are four seas divided by Grand Line , which is the dangerous sea talked about by samurai's and divides whole world in two parts , and Red Line, which is a vast continent also called Red continent almost perpendicular to Grand Line which also divides world in two parts, called East Blue, West Blue, South Blue and North Blue. Nobody normal dares to go into Grand Line except ambitious pirates. He also mentioned Gold Roger, who was named Pirate King because he found One Piece which is a great treasure. He also explained that most of the world is controlled by Gorosei and their enforcement division is Marines which are everywhere." Naruto continued, " There is one marine base near here too we could go there to know more about the government after buying supplies and decompressing for two or three days." Hinata interrupter, "Why no one is talking about currency used here? We knew it was going to be different because Elemental Nations have no contact with outside hence we brought gold. So anyone..." Tobirama said, "Yeah they have a different currency here it is called belly I think. And it's about one-tenth of a ryo. So we should be able to get around 200 million for half the gold, for expenses from here on if we need more we will convert remaining gold. I even saw a bank in Goa kingdom that should be able to do that." Naruto made a face," I don't like the feel of that place it is too strict and filled with egocentric people." Hinata consoled him saying," It's ok Naruto you don't have to go there. Tobirama and Mei could go and get money." Hashirama asked, "So where should we go?" Naruto replied," I think there are some people in the forest area on mountain, Mt. Colubo if I am right, that has a concentration of people. We could set a camp close to them. It will far away with any big civilization, granting peace and is around middle of Foosha village and Goa kingdom. So we could reach both easily." At this Tsunade, drinking sake, said, "We will vote on this. Who wants to camp where Naruto suggested?" Everybody sweat dropped at this. Since nobody was opposed to the idea. Naruto whispered to Jiraiya, "Take her to bed man I think she is drunk." After that Hashirama announced, "Ok, it's decided we will go to Mt. Colubo in the morning."

-Next Morning-

Around mid-morning everyone was seen to have some exercises done. Hashirama had already checked ship for any damages, even if the chance of that happening were very low, it is good to be prudent in these cases. Now Naruto was teaching everyone about basic of Haki. His clones were also working on his jutsus, and haki. After some time they packed the camp, Hashirama dismantling the house built, hid the ship using seals and forest made by Hashirama and left for Mt. Colubo.

As predicted they did find a house on Mt. Colubo. They decided to establish house a fair distance of the house previously occupied. Hashirama again built a three storied, well crafted house. After setting simple perimeter traps they decided to settle themselves in. After that Jiraiya will recon the house. Every couple chose a room and settled themselves in. They were thinking of living here for 2-3 months before moving forward since this is the first islands and people outside of their elemental nations' immediate knowledge they arrived on. Naruto and Hinata started working on breakfast. After around 45 minutes, initial arguing costing 10 minutes since Naruto wanted to make ramen again, but Hinata managed to convince him, with a probable concussion, to settle on steamed rice and miso soup.

They had just completed breakfast when there was a signal from traps. They washed up and went to look for who was trapped. After Naruto was delegated the task, after opening the door he found a very shocking site. A boy of about 15 hanging from his leg and his head was squashed on the ground; he had a scar below his left eye and wore a distinct straw hat and also his legs look stretched. He was trying to free himself from rope using his hands which were again abnormally stretched. At this he activated his sharingan, to dispel what he perceived as genjutsu, when that didn't dispel, he went to mangekyou, when that didn't help he started freaking out and yelled, "_**Hinata-chan, come here, Quickly.**_"At this she came out and cuffed him saying, "Why are you yelling now Naruto-kun?" He replied, "Someone cast a genjutsu on me, and I can't dispel it." Hinata activated her byakugan and checked, there was no genjutsu but even she was shocked. She told the same to Naruto. At this he sighed, relieved. Naruto went near the boy and saw that he really was stretched unnaturally. Now everyone in house was at the door. He freed the boy still gobsmacked and asked, "How the hell your head is squashed and you're leg are stretched?" The boy laughed and replied, "I ate an akuma no mi (Devil Fruit). I am a rubber man." At this Hinata sweetly said, "Naruto-kun you know we first introduce ourselves before asking their name and greeting them properly not use rude words." Naruto's danger senses were tingling; he looked at the direction of house and saw all men ready to leave him hanging if he didn't correct the situation soon. He hastily said, "My name is Senju Naruto and this here is my wife Hinata." So what is your name?" "My name is Monkey D. Luffy." He replied. Hinata took the reign and said, "Come in the house Luffy if you want to eat breakfast." At this Luffy asked, "Is it meat?" "No", Hinata replied. "Then no I have to go find Ace and train. I need to be strong so that I can become Pirate King." Said Luffy and ran into the forest before anything more could be asked. Everyone sighed, "Kids."

-From few minutes earlier-

Luffy was wandering around the house before going in search for Ace again so both of them could train. Even now some days he will go first into the forest leaving him in Dadan's house. But today was interesting day. When he was wandering around hoping that Ace has just gone for a few minutes and would come back he saw a group of people come and build a house from nowhere. He was very excited; thinking someone among them must have eaten a devil fruit too. So he went to knock on the house but was caught in this trap. He has been trying to free himself by getting his hand on the rope when someone from house slid the door open. When he was able to see him he saw one man, around 21, freaking out and calling for someone named Hinata. A girl came out at this. They talked and came to him. After telling them their name he ran from there laughing. After sometime he found Ace, below their tree house practicing his fighting stances and aim. He quickly yelled, "Ace, Ace I found a house near Dadan's house." Ace looked at him and said, "There is house near our house Luffy." "But it is now. Some new people came and built a house in seconds. They must have eaten a devil fruit too." Ace thought on it, "Ok, we will go in evening and check it out." After both of them started their adventure/training/food collection for today in forest.

Coming back Ace too saw the house; he also found few new additions to the house. He was sure the additions were new because additions were Dogra, Mogra and few of their friends in the form of hangings that is they were all hanging from their feet, surprising fact was that all feet were hanged by branches instead of ropes. Seeing this Luffy said, "I too was hanged like this. It was fun." Ace face palmed and thought, "as usual Luffy is clueless." "Hey what are you all doing here?" Ace asked after starting the process for freeing them. "Dadan was angry that someone made a house this close to the house and we also saw a white haired man bringing lots of money few minutes before so we thought we could steal it. But when we came here there was no white haired man. But a black haired one who was meditating and he stringed us to the trees" said Magra. Dogra added, "He went inside and we are hearing some muffled voice since then." Ace has been trying to free them, but these branches were tough to break. Hearing this, "See, see I said there was someone with devil fruit power among them." Luffy said. They heard footsteps and Ace prepared himself for attacks. First one to come outside was a beautiful woman with red hair, wearing white robe like clothes. Second one was white haired man; last one was black haired one, who was sporting sheepish expression. He concluded that black haired one has stringed up bandits. White haired woman said, "Hi, my name is Senju Mito, this is my wayward husband Senju Hashirama." looking at him intently at this dark haired one who was apparently named Hashirama, what a weird name looked more sheepish. He made some hand movement and all people were gently placed on the ground. White haired one introduced himself, "My name is Senju Tobirama. We are new to the area. We wanted some isolation from population so chose this place. You don't have a problem do you?" At this all people shook their head, no one dared to speak. Mito sighed, "See you scared them. Don't use your powers to string guest." Nobody dared to clarify that they were not guests. They didn't want to know what more these people could do. "So can you introduce yourselves? I only know that boy." Indicating that they knew Luffy, Ace thought that they should because Luffy met them in morning. At this Ace explained, "My name is Ace, you know Luffy, short one is Dogra and long one is Magra." "You have to talk to our leader Dadan if you want to live here." Dogra said thinking of ending this meeting on a relatively high note for bandits otherwise Dadan would skin them. Ace looked indifferent, Luffy not understanding simply nodded. Tobirama said, "Ok we will come to your house to meet you in the morning. Please tell your leader that we are twelve people. So your leader is not surprised when we all come to your house and attack us. We were already thinking of coming to your house for introducing ourselves to new neighbors. Bye for now." Mito again started berating Hashirama and they all went inside the house. After that all bandits left quickly. Ace stared at the house and people before he and Luffy too started towards the house lifting the animal for today's dinner that they dropped when they saw Magra and Dogra stringed.

-End chapter-

**AN:** _Next chapter meeting Dadan's Family. Please review._


	3. Meeting Dadan Family

**Naruto & One Piece: A Grand Adventure in Sea**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't really own Naruto or One Piece. They are owned by respective owners._

**AN:** _The story starts few months before Ace leaves Dawn Island. I am still looking for betas._

**Chapter 3: Meeting Dadan Family**

**-Start-**

In the evening when Naruto and Hinata came back, they found Mito berating Hashirama, and Tobirama was giving his two cents here and there in between. Naruto sighed and said, "Not going to come between a wife and husband, when he is being berated by his wife." Hinata simply smiled. Naruto thought, "_I think that brings me out of the well for morning._" They simply ignored them and went in their room first to freshen up. After freshening up they then went to kitchen to fill the shelves with grains, vegetables and meat bought from Foosha village. Sometime later all people started coming back from their visits to town or villages. Around one hour later food was done and everyone was sitting beside the table, waiting for food to be presented. After dinner was done, Mito started the day's recounting by saying, "We got a few guest in evening. And your dumb great-grandfather stringed them up by his mokuton." "Really, who were they?" Naruto asked. Tobirama replied, "I think they were our neighbors." "What they were here?" Jiraiya asked surprised. He was given the task to observe and gather information about the said neighbors. At this everyone looked at him. Tsunade asked, "Why what is wrong with them?" Jiraiya explained, "As far as I can tell, they are bandits. They are mountain bandits specifically." "Really, they are bandits, harassing and looting from civilians, those bandits?" Mito asked. "I can't really say. I didn't see them doing any harassing, but people in village are somewhat scared of them." Jiraiya elaborated. Tobirama added in his usual stoic tone, "They must have seen me coming from Goa with money and came here to loot us. Then Hashirama did the right thing by stringing them up." At this Mito looked sheepish and Hashirama smug. Tsunade wiped the smirk of Hashirama by saying, "You didn't know that at the time did you. So in effect you stringed up guests." "Any way I told them that we will come to their house in the morning. But we can't leave house unattended, since they can make another attempt when we are at their house." Mito and looked at each other. Naruto said, easing their worry, "That is not a problem. I and Mito-baachan will apply a locking seal. And give you all a copy of key seal. And I don't think anyone will be able to steal the key from you." "So that is that, now let's disperse." Tsunade said. Naruto whispered to, "Don't forget silencing seals, ok."

-Next Morning-

Hinata woke up in morning and saw that Naruto was already up and trying again to combine his gravity armor, sage mode and haki. Instead a clone was on bed to keep here warm. He was leaps and bounds ahead in use of his rinnegan and six paths and sage mode than he was in his youth. He can already combine any two, but he was not able to combine all three at the same time, but was progressing on that steadily. She couldn't comprehend what will be his strength then, after all his natural strength after rinnegan awakening was higher than normal person, and he was able to destroy quarter of a mountain to half of a mountain, with combining only two namely sage mode and gravity armor. Anyway now time was to wake up, freshen up and scare the neighbor, it was decided after they found out that neighbors were bandits and two boys were living among them. They didn't think that those two were poorly treated, but it was unusual for them to see two boys living among bandits, in elemental nations they hadn't seen a bandit group which had civilian children among them. Also they wanted to know more about Dawn Island and East Blue, which they thought they must know more about, being bandits and all. So Hinata woke up, seeing that his job was done, clone dispelled, making Naruto aware that Hinata woke up. He stood up and lightly kissed her on the lips saying, "Good morning Hinata-chan. How was the night?" Hinata was having little problem sleeping on the ship. "Good morning Naruto-kun, it was good. It was better than on ship. I think it will take me some time to get used to sleeping on ship." "Any way freshen up, Hinata-chan, after all we are going to scare the neighbors" said Naruto smirking. After half hour or so everybody was on the doorstep after eating a light breakfast. Naruto and Mito were applying seals on the building. After that they started walking towards Dadan Family house, as Jiraiya informed them that bandits are called Dadan Family in the area.

-Dadan Family House-

Luffy was outside the house, excitedly pacing around the house. Dadan was inside and a little nervous after hearing that one of them has a power that lets him control trees. Ace was indifferent for now. He thought if they tried to hurt Luffy or Dadan he could handle them. He had become strong, and was going out to sea in few months as he promised Sabo. After sometime they saw twelve people walking towards them. Luffy said excited, "They are here. They are here." Dadan shouted, "Shut up Luffy" coming outside the house. Rest of bandits started whispering. Ace was giving them the evil eye which he gave Luffy when he first met him. He didn't like new people, and all of them felt dangerous to him, very dangerous, like Garp-jisan, when really angry.

Tsunade seeing Ace's face said, "Wow you look really angry. What is the problem brat?" Ace replied, his eyes stopping for a moment on Tsunade's bigger than normal …assets, "I don't like you people. You are dangerous." Hinata said, "We are really not, if you don't anger us?" At this Naruto got evil smirk on his lips and said, "We know you tried to loot us yesterday, that definitely counts as angering us." At this Ace stiffened, Dadan looked more nervous, Luffy was as usual oblivious, rest of bandits were trying and failing to hide behind Dadan's enormous frame. Seeing this, Naruto laughed, even Tobirama had a smile on his face. Mito explained to ease their worry, "Don't worry we will not be doing any harm to do. We came here to introduce us, get some information and give you a warning about messing with us. It will not be pretty if you further antagonize us." She looked at Naruto her expression scolding, Naruto looked a bit sheepish for a second before starting the introduction, "My name is Senju Naruto. The woman in purple is my beautiful wife Senju Hinata. Expressionless redhead is Sabaku no Gaara. At his side Sabaku no Tenten his wife. This is my father Minato, his wife and my mother Kushina. This is Tsunade-baachan, her husband Jiraiya and the redhead woman who is still looking to scold me, Mito-baachan and her husband Hashirama oji-san." pointing his fingers to each one respectively. Dadan still looked that she will faint, so Ace started, "My name is Portugas D. Ace." He had already decided that he would take her mother's name. Pointing towards Luffy, "This chimp here is Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy interrupted waving his hand to dragons, "Hey! I am not a chimp. I am a pirate in training." Ace continued, "This is Dadan, Dogra and Magra" pointing towards each one. "Rest is just cannon fodder." Collectively rest shouted, "_**Hey**_!" At this Luffy and Ace both snickered, even if they had gotten closer after Sabo's death, but they still enjoyed making fun of them. Tsunade said, "Wow you are blunt. Did nobody teach you manners?" "Makino did." Luffy said. "Makino…Makino where I have heard that name? Oh yes bar patron in Foosha village had the same name. Are you talking about her?" Naruto asked. Luffy nodded emphatically. After this Hashirama said, "Will you not invite us inside?" Ace hit Dadan on the shin to wake her up in reality. "Please come in." Dadan said as politely she can manage. Even she can gather that these people were strong, perhaps even stronger than Garp-san, and he was the strongest man she knew.

After they arranged themselves on the floor of the house, Ace bluntly asked, "What do you want?" Luffy was now gawking at Hinata's eyes in curiosity, this was the first time he noticed Hinata's unique eyes. "We just want information" Tobirama said. He continued, "We are new to the seas, our island was pretty isolated, this is first time anyone has ventured outside of our nation, in known history. So can you give us a map, and direct us to a library?" Dadan stared at them and finally said, "There is no library on this island. If you want comprehensive information on islands go to Loguetown, it is a big port and city with a large marine presence there you can find a library and any other things you need to know about seas." "Really, I didn't know you were so smart." Luffy said, looking at her with stars in his eyes." Naruto's group looked at each other and decided that they could get more information using Naruto's human path and then they will move to Loguetown. Mei asked, "Loguetown which is nearest port to reverse mountain right?" "Yes" this time Ace replied. "So what is with two boys living with bandits?" Ace and Luffy both said, "_**We are not boys, we are men.**_" Ace also added, "We are left here by Garp-jisan since he is a marine and can't take care of us all the time. He wants us to become a marine but I am going to become a pirate, travel to Grandline and make my name famous in all of the seas, as soon as I am seventeen I am leaving the island." Every one of the dragons looked at him and decided that he has most knowledge about seas. Naruto was looking at a chance to touch the boy so he can gain knowledge about bandits and seas before sailing off from this island. "So you want to become pirates. Huh. You don't look so tough. Will you really be able to survive out there?" "He will. Ace is strong." Luffy said before Ace can say anything. "Oh really, how about this we go outside and fight, I will only use one hand and if you can win you can go to sea otherwise I will bring you here any time I see you on sea , or if we found that you are travelling on the sea by newspapers; since you would be on them if you want to become famous." "How are you going to do that? I don't think any ship on the port is yours. And even if you got a ship you have to waste time to bringing me here." Naruto smirked, "Oh that is not a problem. We have a ship it is just not on regular ports and hidden. And for second one…." he pointed towards Minato "my otou-san and I can bring you here in seconds from wherever you are." "That's not possible" Ace said. "Oh you think so. Let's test it then. We will be waiting here for half an hour go as far as you can in that time." Minato said. After seeing that Ace and bandits were didn't believe that such a thing is possible, Naruto said, "Go on then" to Ace. "Rest of them will be witness that we didn't move from here for half an hour." Luffy was becoming more and more excited, "Really really, you can bring Ace here any time?" "Yes" Naruto said. "Suge(Awesome)" Luffy said pushing Ace out of the door, I really want to see it. Ace thought about it, and decided that he will go and hunt an animal and if they can't bring him he will train otherwise he wouldn't have to bring the carcass. "Ok, ok I am going."

For half hour both groups did small talks. Dragons asked more about Dawn Island and pirates, they didn't think a child should wish to be pirate since piracy was a bad thing. Luffy said, "Only some pirates are bad. Pirates like shanks are pretty good. They even saved me from a bandit and sea king." "What is a sea king?" Hinata asked. Dadan stared at them, "Wow, your people really were isolated. Sea kings are overly large sea animals." Thus they continued. Dragons were able to find about Grey terminal, Tenryuubito, their cruelty, Goa kingdom its part that is most of the thing about Dawn Island. Dragons thought that Tenryuubito's cruelties are exaggerated; they are bandits after all they will talk bad about government. Because they didn't comprehend existence of so cruel people who are not stopped but aided by government. Half hour passed, Minato stood up and flashed to Ace, and came back. He had discreetly put a seal on him when he was going out and passed by him. And all people in Dragons had all three teleportation seals on their body namely of Tobirama, Minato and Naruto. Everyone was shocked, Luffy had stars in his eyes, and even his body was shining. "Suuuugeee!" Luffy exclaimed. It was so fast that Ace didn't even have time to take carcass of the animal he killed. All anybody saw was a yellow flash. So seeing that for going out to sea he has to beat Naruto, he said, "Ok then I will fight you. Let's go outside."

"So you ready?" Naruto asked. Ace was standing 5-6 feet distance from Naruto, in his hand was his trusty steel pipe, that he uses to bash bandits, thieves and animals. "Yes" Ace replied steeling himself. "This is a spar, so no need to bet your life on it. And if you give a good region for becoming pirated I will even train you a little bit." "You are assuming you are going to win." Ace said. Naruto just smiled and said, "Oh, you are confident, let's see I will need only hand only one hand to beat you. If you manage to make me use my other hand or legs, I will let you go to become a pirated." Hearing this Ace became angry and ran to Naruto with his pipe ready for a overhead strike. Naruto just sidestepped and touched him on his forehead and flicked him, sending him flying to nearest tree. Just when he was touched on forehead he started remembering some memories. He again tried to hit Naruto this time a bit carefully. He again went for an overhead strike but changed his direction to diagonally to hit Naruto when he sidestepped. Naruto just used his hand to catch his pipe. Ace using his pipe as pivot, brought his leg up to hit Naruto in stomach. As soon as he started lifting his leg, Naruto threw pipe using a flick, unbalancing Ace and caught his leg. Ace's head was going to hit the dirt, just before his head could strike the floor he used his hand to balance himself and brought his other hand to strike Naruto on his head. Naruto just threw whole of Ace body again. Ace again was plastered to a tree, which was around 20 meters far. This time he barely kept he was barely able to keep his consciousness. Naruto appeared near him in a flash and said, "Had enough yet?" Ace just stared him defiantly until losing his consciousness. Luffy was dumbstruck, this was first time he saw someone beating Ace. He went to Ace shouting, "_**Ace; are you alright Ace? What did you do to him? Fix him or I will beat you.**_" Naruto just smiled and said, "No worries Luffy. He will be alright in a few hours. Hinata-chan, would you heal him?" "Did you have to damage him so bad? It will take a few hours before I will be able to heal him totally." Hinata said. Tsunade interrupted, "Don't worry Hinata-chan I will help you." Naruto made two clones, and looked towards Hashirama who made a wood stretcher. Ace was placed on the stretcher and everyone again went inside. Luffy was beside him, looking sad, but trying to not cry since Ace said that men didn't cry and crying didn't solve any problem.

-End-

**AN:** _Please review. Next chapter Two months on Mt. Colubo_


	4. Unexpected Long Stay On Dawn Island

**Naruto & One Piece: A Grand Adventure in Sea**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't really own Naruto or One Piece. They are owned by respective owners._

**AN: **_ I am still looking for betas. I think Ace knew very much about Luffy's parentage than Luffy himself. Since we see that in Impel down that he knew that Luffy is Dragon's child._

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Long Stay on Dawn Island**

**-Start-**

After the spar or more accurately beating, Ace was brought inside. He was placed on a mat, and Tsunade and Hinata started healing him. It took around one hour to heal internal damages; after all he got shit beaten out of him, and another half hour to deal with external damages. After that Hinata announced, "He will be alright now. He needs sleep only. I think he will wake up tomorrow morning. Quick healing caused a strain on his body since it is his first time being healed using chakra." Tsunade to said, "If he has guts and strength, brat may wake up early." Luffy was just staring at the healers and Ace's body, repeatedly, finally announced, "Suge, you people are strong. Did you too eat a devil fruit?" "No, none of us ate one." Hinata explained. "How can he control plants and you can heal so fast?" Dadan asked shocked. "By training" Tobirama answered his expression stopping any further questions on the topic. After he was a ninja and ninja don't give information for free, sometime not even for a price. "Any way what is a devil fruit?" Tobirama asked. This time Luffy answered, "It's a mysterious fruit found in Grandline which can give a human mysterious powers. But it costs eater the ability to swim in sea because for some mysterious reason sea weakens them." "So since you are strong, will you train me?" Luffy asked. Every one of the dragons looked at each other, and after a moment Naruto replied, "Sure, come tomorrow morning and bring your brother too." After that they left the house and everyone went their own way; Hashirama taking Mito to a posh restaurant in Goa to calm her; Naruto and Hinata to Foosha village, because they liked people there; rest of them just went just sightseeing are whatever their mood was to do.

They were gathered around dinner table again in the evening. Tobirama ever the ninja asked, "So what did you find out from the boy?" "He was a well of knowledge. Apparently his father was Gol D. Roger, Pirate King; he detests his father and is seeking for his purpose of life, and there is a revolution going on in the world against the existing government. Head of revolution is no one else but Luffy's father Monkey D. Dragon. I also found more about Tenryuubito; it is true that they are as bad as bandits said if we take the one who came to Goa as example, they killed a ten year child in cold blood and nobody did anything. Not even government." Naruto replied. Tobirama concluded, "From your description, ego and behavior of so called nobles in Goa and presence of revolution, it is looking like that this world government is far from perfect. We will have to tread carefully from here on and gather more information about world government." Tsunade said, "I have half a mind to go and kill all these Tenryuubito or join the revolution." Mito, Mei and Tenten nodded in support of Tsunade statement. Hinata said, "Don't be so quick to decide baachan, it very well that they have a reason for acting like this." Tenten replied, "What possible reason they could have to kill a ten year old child?" Hinata said sighing, "I know; even I can't think of any good ones, but this world is large, there very well may be one. I am not saying that your decision is wrong, just asking you to delay your decision until we have more information. It is also possible that revolution is not the only good thing possible, even they can have some dark secrets and after all we know next to nothing about them too." Tobirama said, "Hinata is right. We should decide about what to do when we have more information." This statement caused him to receive glares from both Tsunade and Mito. "Ok, so we are leaving this topic alone." Hashirama said saving his brother from female ire. After that they small talked about less important things and went to sleep.

-Next Day-

Dragons have just started their training, after all they couldn't get rusty, if the world was as bleak as it sounds like then they would need all their skill, when boys came upon them. Naruto was trying to merge sage mode, haki and gravity armor again. Remaining dragons were trying to improve their use of haki with their specialties. Grass and pebbles around were continuously crushed, pulled or repelled when Naruto's tries failed. Luffy was entrapped by the phenomenon; his eyes were shining with excitement, he only said, "Suge!" making the pronouncing taking a long time to emphasize his excitement. At this all the dragons looked at Ace and Luffy once, then everyone went back to their training except Hinata and Naruto. Naruto said, "So you came. What are you going to do? Are you going to become something else now?" "No, I am still going to become pirate; for my friend's sake and mine." Ace replied. Hinata then asked, "So give me good reasons you two, otherwise we wouldn't let you become pirates on our watch." At this Ace explained that he wanted to overcome his father's name attached with him, he wanted to be free as he promised Sabo and become famous. He didn't want to live in suffocating rule of world government who wouldn't even punish a man who would kill a ten year old child on his whim. At this Naruto faced Luffy and asked, "What are your reasons?" "I want to become Pirate King, and be the freest men in the world." "Oh so for you path of pirate is to get freedom." Hinata queried. "What?" Luffy said as usual not understanding at all. Hinata sighed and explained, "You want to become pirate so you can become freest person in the seas." "Yes" said Luffy nodding vigorously. "Ok, so we will be training you from now on if and only if you promise not to harm innocent civilians." "Promise" Luffy and Ace promised. They really didn't want to become pirates to hurt, they wanted to be like Shanks who was cordial towards everybody and will accept any humiliation and punishment with smile but do everything to protect their friends and colleagues.

This started their gruesome tor…training by dragons. First Hinata and Tsunade pounded first aid methods and necessary medical knowledge in their heads. Tsunade said explaining when Luffy asked why they weren't training in fighting, "Until you know what needs to be done to stay healthy on sea, you will not be going anywhere. Because without knowledge you will become sick and no longer be able to travel." After that they learned basics of navigation from Mei and Tobirama. In both first aid and navigation Ace did well but Luffy's knowledge even if so much pounding was iffy at best. Sometime he will use his knowledge extremely well and sometime he would even forget smallest things. Anyway after these they started training them both in basics of taijutsu, specifically strong fist since gentle fist to be effective they needed chakra. In this case Luffy and Ace both did very well, Luffy's progress in absorbing fighting skills were astounding since he was smaller in age than Ace, he was showing great promise. Naruto thought about teaching them haki, but first they have to build up their strength and will to overcome in obstacle, only then haki can be used. Even if their strength was great considering their age, it was nowhere to trouble even Tenten when she has no weapons, nor do they have experience and even Dragons were developing their haki for now.

Even for all their training, gathering knowledge, meeting townspeople they never forget to return to their home to visit family. Every one of them went to visit their family at least twice in a month. In Dawn island; slowly but surely they were becoming attached to the boys. Everyone taught them some things. Every passing day both brothers strength was increasing rapidly in the training of fighting specialist. Luffy even asked them to teach their techniques especially teleportation. But they explained that most of techniques used by them can't be used by normal people if their chakra network has not been activated before age of ten. Ace understood but Luffy was sad for many days after that. Attachement was not one sided, even the boys were becoming attached to dragons, Naruto and Gaara became their strict ojisan (uncle) and Hinata and Tenten became their loving and caring obasan. Remaining dragons were given the title of granduncle and grandaunt. Tsunade was in very bad mood after hearing that she was again called an old lady by some brat.

They didn't just train Luffy and Ace daily, even for their tough body and temperament going through ninja training without chakra for whole day will be very costly, so for morning four hours two people will train them, rest went to visit villages, town, more training or sightseeing depending upon their mood after their morning trainings. They became fast friends with people of Foosha village especially Makino, the bar patron. All the people in the village had good character even if they can't be put into brave category. Training did improve their skills with haki. Hashirama could use Haoshoku haki well now, even if it was less strength than that of Naruto. Tsunade and Hinata could use haki in combination with their super strength now, which made them more formidable, they were even nearing the strength of Naruto when he combined sage mode and haki, and that was only because they were new to it. Since haki was influenced by one's experiences, Naruto was relieved since age their strength grows so will his, otherwise their will more to worry than only glares, because for now he could absorb their punches with only little effects, but if their strength heightens more he will be in trouble, since both of them had a habit of boinking him. Tobirama and Mei both can merge haki with taijutsu and some elemental jutsus. Gaara was still not good at taijutsu compared to Hashirama, Naruto, Hinata or Tsunade who were somewhat taijutsu specialist but he could combine haki with his sand armor to great effect. Tenten can use kenbunshoku haki to find invisible target or predict moving targets and imbue busoshoku haki in small weapons like kunai and shuriken, she didn't have much success in using haki with taijutsu since she was more concentrated on weapons Minato could also use haki very well and Kushina could use both kenbunshoku and busoshoku haki well with her swordplay. Jiraiya was still having trouble in controlling his Haoshoku haki but he could use kenbunshoku haki best among them except Naruto.

They also learned about weapons used in sea normally. Guns were projectile weapons which throw metal pellets at very high velocity. They checked its strength and found out that the armor made by rinnegan withstood the assault with no problem. Then there are canons, a good enough or large enough canon shot can destroy even a ship. Now that was new, they had just created something like that, which project elemental attack, there were no canon available so they couldn't properly its range and effects. They thought they would have to check its effect on the fly when faced with canons first time, till then they were going to add another layer of wood on outside, supported by rinnegan metal, to handle canon blasts. Their original plan to stay on the island for one month got derailed in training two brothers, modifying Kamikaze Kaguya, and it was around end of two months they were free and prepared to leave the island.

It was a sad time when they had to leave; they had made good relation with people of the villages. Hinata, Tsunade and Mito were sadder to leave Ace and Luffy, but their work here was done. They had even informed council on the information gathered till now. It was decided that a merchant ship will be sent to make contact with village and start trade, but they will not make a permanent base there because they didn't like nobles in Goa, and if they heard about the base, they will inform government, which consequently, will send ships to make contact, for now they didn't want to have that headache since hearing about state of world, more council members were becoming apprehensive about joining world government, but calmer heads prevailed and it was decided that more information is needed before deciding one way or other.

So now Dadan family, Makino, Woop Slap and few other people were here to see them off. Hashirama went ahead and used a Jutsu that brought up the ship from under what on second before was a dense forest beside shore, ship was encased in a wooden box large enough to completely envelope the ship to protect from earth above, and moved it on sea. Seeing this again everyone was shocked again, and this time Luffy's eyes and body were shining as he exclaimed, "_**Suge!**_" again lengthening his exclamation. They rode aboard the ship after saying bye to people, Tsunade and Hinata nearly crushed Ace when giving him hug, would have crushed Luffy too if he didn't have a rubber body. After everyone was aboard, Naruto yelled, "_**See you all sometime again. Luffy, Ace we will be waiting to hear about you two. We will be on the sea for five or six years at least. So make a name for yourself so we can know how you are doing.**_" Ace has been freed from the condition after training, since it would be impossible for him to beat Naruto, even when he uses one hand, at this stage, maybe after he matured some more and learnt haki. After that ship started toward her travel onwards.

-End-

**AN:** _I have noticed that both of them (Ace and Luffy) were too skilled fighter not to be trained by somebody. Everyone else was either trained or taught by someone. Like Sanji by Jeff, Zoro at initial dojo. So in this story they were trained by Dragons. Any way please read and review._


	5. Meeting Pirates

**Naruto & One Piece: A Grand Adventure in Sea**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't really own Naruto or One Piece. They are owned by respective owners._

**AN: **_ I am still looking for betas._

**Chapter 4: Meeting Pirates**

**-Start-**

After coming far in sea from Dawn island, Gaara who was manning the helm asked, "So where to now?" Mei replied, "There is a marine base near here in Shells Town, we will able to reach that one in evening if we sped up a little. New map which I got in Goa has far more information about East Blue, not so much on how to go into Grandline except through calm belt. I think entry into Grandline is sort of secert. In the old map there was no mention of this marine base. Anyway should we go to this marine base captain-san?" Last sentence said in a teasing manner to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Don't harass me Mei-chan, I am aware that council decided to name me captain but we are all family here no need to use words like captain. So Tobirama-san what do you think?"

Tobirama thought for a second, "We should limit our contact with marines as long as possible. How many bases are there in East Blue Mei-chan?"

"I think around 10, at least as I much I can gleam from this map, but from here on if we travel to Loguetown, which is said to be nearest port from Grandline, we will only pass one in Shells town which is near, according to this map, and knowledge we gained, Loguetown is just at opposite end of Dawn Island."

Tobirama pondered for a second and said, "I think it will be better to proceed to Loguetown directly."

"How many days will it take us to reach Loguetown directly Mei-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Around seven days if we go at this pace, at breakneck speed around three and half days bar any obstacles." Mei replied. Naruto thought about it and asked Hinata, who was sort of given the job of keeping inventory of the kitchen(more like didn't let it go in the hands of Naruto, otherwise whole ship will be only eating ramen), "Do we have enough supplies to last Hinata-chan."

"Yeah, we have enough supplies for around two month on the ship, stored in stasis seals." Hinata replied.

"So we are good. We will be going directly to Loguetown Gaara." Naruto finally announced.

-On second day of Travel-

It was around sunset when they finally got the chance to test effects of canon blast on their reinforced ship. It happened because they encountered a pirate ship flying a jolly roger with cat type skull. Pirates first placed their ship on front of ship to obstruct them and then their captain yelled, "**_We are Black Cat pirates. You are in our territory merchants, so please hand over all your money to save yourself from a bloodbath._**" Naruto who till now was enjoying peaceful wind and scenery of seas said, "Oh, really. Why don't you try?" annoyed. Seeing that there is no effect on the people on the deck, Kuro became angry and ordered the men to fire the canons. Naruto seeing the bustling on other ship raised an eyebrow, confident on ships reinforcement. As the first volley appeared a wall of water obstructed the path of canons. Naruto swiveled towards Tobirama and asked irritated, "Oi, why did you that for?"

"It is not good to assume Naruto, what if their canon had been powerful?" Tobirama replied in a calm tone.

"Hey I am not that reckless now, if canon blasts harmed Kaguya I was going to use Kuronosu(Time God) you know." Naruto said.

"I always forget about that power." Tobirama said.

Naruto said, eyerolling "Ok, so now can you let at least one pass through the water wall. Even if it harms the ship, I will use Kuronosu if destruction is large we will not let any more canon ball even touch the ship."

"Ok" said Tobirama letting one canon pass. After blowing up with lots of smoke and sound when it impacted with the hull of Kaguya, there was no harm, not even a scratch to Kaguya.

Naruto looking smug said, "See, see there was no harm in that fool's canon hitting our ship."

Tobirama sighed and said, "Yeah, but in any case you should not assume and underestimate your opponents."

"Hey I was not underestimating any one, I did tell you that I was going to use Kuronosu, did I not?" Naruto said.

While that discussion/rant was going on Kaguya, Kuro was becoming more and more agitated. While seeing that canons had no effect on the ship was shocking, he being he( Captain Kuro of hundred plans), overcame that shock. That agitation turned into rage seeing that everybody on the ship was completely ignoring him and his pirates. And rage passed his limit to be composed when he heard Naruto calling him a fool. He lost his compsure and jumped from his ship to the Kaguya and started preparing his stealth foot to massacre all ship residents.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Hashirama asked. Hearing all the noise and commotion from canon blasts and jutsus everyone was on deck now.

"Nothing much, just preparing for your death scyth." Kuro said gritting his teeth since even nobody was taking him seriously.

"Wow, morbid much? So who is going to handle him?" Hashirama asked thinking they will let him since he was becoming bored.

At this Kushina said, "Let me, since most likely he uses swords on his gloves to fight." "Ok, kaa-chan" Naruto said.

Hashirama sighed and mumbled sadly, "I asked because I wanted to fight."

Mito said consoling him, "Don't be sad, hashi-chan, you will get your chance to fight."

While there was bickering going on anger was building inside Kuro, he started on stealth foot with maximum speed possible, as he was going to get a first hit, he was blocked by Kushina. Now he was really shocked, since even he couldn't guess where the next attack will be and from his position he was attacking on the farthest side of ship from where he was standing before, this attack was going to damage ship, but in the same time it took him to travel here she was able to reach and even block him.

"Oh, you are fast, I didn't think any one on the sea was this fast that is why I was not prepared for this speed before, so I was only able to block. That goes to show what happens when you underestimate your opponent" Kushina said.

"What do you mean by you were able to block only? Don't exaggerate you can't counter this speed." Somehow regaining some of the confidence after getting shocked from tip to toe. His underlings could only watch , none of them could comprehend what they were seeing, they have good reason to be this shocked after all someone just stopped Captain's unblock able stealth foot. On Kaguya Kuro again started with stealth foot but this time all his claws of steel were chopped of instead, and he found a red katana near his throat.

"Make one move and you will not have a throat for speaking." Kushina said. After he was bound and all his pirate underlings were taken care of Hianta said, "So what are we going to do with him? Is he going to be my new test subject for my poisons?" All men flinched at this; sometime or other everyone of them had been a test subject and nobody wanted to remember about it. It was decided that they will inform nearest marine base using Naruto's summons and move onwards when they start seeing marines on the horizon. Checking the map they found out that nearest base from that point still was in Shell Town so they sent an animal path bird summon to Shell Town carrying a message.

It was next evening that they saw a ship flying a seagull flag on horizon, so they left the pirates bound on the ship and left. They didn't know that Kuro will get free from his bounds and this defeat by dragons will finalize his decision to leave the life of piracy by substituting him with a lookalike shipmate. Any way back to Kaguya, they again continued sailing to Loguetown, since even if around one day was wasted on wait for marines, they have more than enough supplies to reach Loguetown. And so they were on their way peacefully until an encounter with another pirate.

It was second day after leaving black cat pirates when they came upon a interesting pirate ship which had a clown like skull on the jolly roger. Ship was headed towards them, most probably to do piratey stuff, like looting and destroying. So Gaara, who was manning the helm and Tenten, who was polishing/cleaning her weapons, got a bit cautious. As soon as the ship came near, a man in the clown costume yelled, "**_I am captain of Buggy pirates, Captain Buggy, surrender yourself or feel my wrath._**" Tenten who was still annoyed due to encounter with Kuro, seeing the face of a clown faced man got more annoyed and just fired hail of kunais and shurikens on them, before Buggy could say anything more, or in this case any one of the pirates could react. All pirates on deck scattered, most of them injured but Buggy remained, more than ten weapon cut him, but even after this he was in one piece. Tenten was shocked for a moment, thinking that he has upper hand he grabbed this chance, ordering firing of his cannons. Gaara knew that no harm could be done to ship by normal canons, so he let them impact with the ship. Result was large amount of smoke and large sound, which brought everyone on the deck. Gaara just sighed, he shouldn't have let the canon balls impact, because now they have to live with sulky Hashirama again and he just recovered from previous sulk of not getting a fight too. After they couldn't let him fight small fries because that will be like Naruto fighting Ace which is way way way overboard.

Buggy seeing that his canon balls are having no effect on the ship and seeing more people coming on deck, gathering all his strength so that his voice doesn't come out shaky, ordered, "We will retreat, after all we need to tend our man of injuries, and that becomes before piracy." Trying to save his face for deciding to retreat. Everyone aboard Kaguya raised his/her eyebrows.

Naruto said, "Oh, he is running; shouldn't he try to loot us first?"

Tobirama said, "He looks more experienced. So may be he knew by lookin at us that he will not be able to defeat us."

At this Tenten said, "He also ate a devil fruit which let him bypass swords cutting effects. As we know Devil Fruits are mostly found in Grandline. I think that guy knows more about seas, or at least knows how to get into Grandline."

"So how should we get the information?" Hashirama asked hoping that he will be allowed to fight. Tobirama sighed and just used a jutsu that let water rise from sea and fall on the pirate ship in large quantity, negating Devil Fruit power of buggy for a time and also hindering their ability to move.

"Ok then this is my turn." Naruto said. Jumping to pirate ship and using Human Path on Buggy. After that he destroyed their sails and returned. "Should we call marines again?" Hinata asked. "Nah, I destroyed their sails they will be stranded here, so someone will inform the marine after seeing them." Naruto replied.

"That is reckless Naruto, you know one of them has a devil fruit. I think he will be able to handle normal merchant ships or passenger ships easily. So we should send notice to marine base again." Tobirama said.

"That will alert marines about a group attacking pirates, after all once can be considered a coincidence, bu twice, I don't think so." Naruto said.

"You are right. So what should we do?" Hinata said.

Tobirama said, "We will sabotage his ship more, and after reaching Loguetown inform the marines there, by some other people for not be noticed."

"That is a good enough idea." Naruto said. After they sabotaged the ship and continued to Loguetown. After sometimeAnyway what did you found out?" asked Mei.

"Sorry I couldn't touch him for long because his clown make up just creeped me out. So informatio is a bit jumbled, wait a moment. Oh wow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What happened? What did you found out to get that much excitement?" Tobirama asked. Naruto explained, "He was a fountain of information, apparently he was apprentice on Pirate King's ship, so he knew about aura of powerful people, that's why he decided to run because he could guesstimate our strength, which even suppressed was to much for him. Any way there is loads of important information there. So let me comb through it thoroughly and we will talk about it at dinner, after dropping anchor." Everyone nodded at this, since dinner usually was the time to talk.

At dinner after filling their bellys, Naruto said, "So I sorted through all his memories and knowledge. He knows much more than we expected. Let's start with seas. As we know seas are divided into four blues and Grandline and Grandline's boundary calm belt. Now calm belt is not only dangerous because of no wind, but it is full of large sea kings, like the one we saw near Dawn Island but much much bigger. Grandline is divided into two parts, first part is called paradise by anyone who has travelled to second part of grandline called New World. New World being most dangerous and unpredictable sea in the world. After dinner I will all knowledge he knew about seas to you, Mei-san. Now second is government, he didn't knew much about government but apparenty there are three main power on sea which maintains the balance of power, marines lead by Gorosei, Shichibukai and Yonko. While Shichibukai are powerful pirates sanctioned by government, yonko are powerful enough to even scare the marines. They rule the New World and we already know marines are soldiers for world government. Now yonko are interesting, they rule the New World part of Grandline and apparently they are so powerful that no other pirate or even marines dare to directly attack them without backup or in case of emergencies. Most powerful among them is Whitebeard, he is also called strongest man in the world after death of Pirate King Gol D. Roger. Also interesting was that he served on Roger's ship as apperentice with Luffy's idol Shanks, who is now also one of the Yonko. He also knew about haki, even though he can't use it himself. There are some techniques which we didn't know using haki, that he knew. I will try to perfect them and then teach you. He also knows why Grandline is so dangerous apparently no normal compass works in Grandline, you have to use a special compass called logpose to travel. So these are the main things. So what do you think."

Everyone considered the information then Tobirama said, "I think this knowledge opens up a path for protection of our country's people if we don't like the world government."

Tsunade asked, "Oh, what is that?"

Tobirama repiled, "We could become yonko."

Hearing this alternative Hashirama got excited, "Living life as a pirate now that will be interesting." Everyone but Naruto sighed, there was a glint in Naruto's eye, like he wanted to become Yonko or fight the most powerful man and compare his power with him. After all nobody could give him even a proper spar now a days until he limits himself drastically. That night Hashirama and Naruto both had dreams of being greatest and most powerful pirates instead of their regular ones with their respective spouses being main characters.

-End-

**AN:** _Please review people._

**Jutsus:**

**Kuronosu:-** _Mangekyou Sharingan Jutsu which can reverse time for 30 seconds. For more information read Legacy by cr4zypt. This jutsu was his creation._


End file.
